The Broken Lamp
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Just a brief story featuring my Thorne Academy girls. Hope you all enjoy it.


"Girls for the hundredth time, please, simmer down!" Saretta ordered as the students ignored her and continued talking. A paper airplane flew past her face, almost getting stuck in her long black braid.

"Girls!" The fifty or so students fell silent as Saretta's screamed echoed over their heads.

"Now, how did the lamp get broken?"

"Um.. it fell?" Lyrcie suggested from where she was sitting on the floor. Her long legs were folded under her and her blond hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail.

"Bryanne did it, she froze the lamp and caused it to break!" Justine yelled laughing as Bry took off her shoe and threw it at the cyborg girl.

"Ah so did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not."

"Did so!" Saretta rolled her eyes.

"Enough you two! Now, who wants to tell me what really happened?"

"I already did," Justine argued as Bry threw her other shoe at her.

"Ha ha, you missed River Rat!"

"Ah won't be missing dis time," Bry shouted lunging at Justine as the other girls watched and placed bets. Saretta grabbed Bry's arm and pulled her away from Justine.

"I said ENOUGH!"

"Ms. Thorne, Mercy's squirrel probably broke the lamp," Shalom suggested causing Mercy to blink in surprise.

"Neramani no break light. You frame me to cover own guilt."

"At least I speak decent English!" Shalom retorted

"Ms. Thorne, Carson threw the TV at the wall and broke the lamp because it was ugly."

"Then why isn't the TV broken?"

"Um….."

"Nice try, Amy, but I don't think so." Amy pouted and glared at Carson.

"I think Amy broke it," Carson muttered as Amy gave her the finger. Bry tried to punch Justine again as Saretta yanked her back.

"Can I be dismissed, I want to go play on the computer," Kandra asked looking at the wall, her fingers moving as though they were already typing on a key board.

"NO! No one is leaving this room until someone tells me what happened to the lamp."

"The government…."

"For the last time Adri, the government did not sneak into the school and break the lamp or steal your homework."

"Prove it!"

"That's just too stupid to prove," Fallon mumbled.

"You're stupid!"

"Maybe it was an invisible student we don't know is here?"

"There are no invisible students here this semester, Arielle, but interesting guess."

"It was a ghost."

"Hey!"

"Not you, Ghost. A real one, like the 'boo' kind!"

"Likely story, now how did the lamp really get broken?"

"Remie did it!"

"Aslyn, that's not nice. You shouldn't blame someone who can't defend themselves." Remie rolled her eyes and signed how much she hated being called defenseless. Saretta ignored her.

"But she…"

"Not another word."

"She did it," Aslyn said as quickly as she could.

"Yeah, because I didn't do it."

"Me either!"

"I still say it was the government." Saretta shook her now aching head.

"Fine, keep blame each other, just… dismissed!" she stated walking towards her room hoping she still had some prescription painkillers hidden somewhere. The girls all looked at each other and smiled.

"Nice job, Twaing," Olivia said as Twaing dropped the illusion to reveal the lamp, still in one perfect piece.

"That was fun, and now she's forgotten all about the biology test!"

"Hey, who wants to go to the mall?"

"Ohh, me, me, me!" Adri yelled jumping up and down like a five year old as the girls went their separate directions, most going to the mall to avoid being home when Saretta's headache disappeared and she realized the lamp wasn't really broken.

CHAPTER TWO

Bry was still laughing about the lamp trick as she walked outside to the pool. Laying one finger in the water she froze the entire thing and then made ice blades on her bare feet. She loved ice-skating, and because of her power to freeze things, the cold didn't bother her. In fact she loved feeling the ice on her skin, since she couldn't touch, it felt good to be able to feel something. Bry wondered what the other girls had ran off to do, she knew most of them would go to the mall, since Ms. Thorne had updated their cred cards yesterday. Cred cards were like debit cards that each had their own little account. Ms. Thorne put money into these accounts every month, sometimes more if the particular girl deserved a reward or had a birthday. Most of the girls didn't question how Ms. Thorne paid for the school, the girls living expenses, and everything else that involved money, however Bry knew that Saretta Thorne had won and inherited a billion dollars from the court case where her parents had been taken to court over attempted murder charges and their deaths. Ah just wish she'd given boys a chance, dey ain't like de hommes she knew, Bry thought sadly hating the girls only rule of the school. Saretta didn't trust anything male, not even male animals. A few of the girls had asked questions about the policy, but she had refused to explain things more than because that's the way it is.

"Yo, Ice Girl, any chance you could unfreeze the pool, I needa swim," Fallon called walking out onto the back porch wearing yet another swim suit. Bry was positive she had over a million of them, all red, white, and blue, since Fallon said she wanted to win the gold metal in the Olympics, she dressed like she was a member of the American team.

"But ah'm skatin" Bry protested as Amber walked over to the ice and unfroze it, causing Bry to land with a splash in the pool.

"Thanks Amber." Fallon smiled doing a perfect swan dive into the pool and splashing Bry as Bry climbed out of the water.

"I don't think it's fair, why can't you swim in April's pool?"

"Duh, I don't like salt water." Bry sighed walking back into the house. She hated this place sometimes, there were so many people around.

"At least it's better than jail," she whispered to herself as she flopped down on her bed deciding to take a nap and just forget about the world again.


End file.
